Stop
Stop & Freeze (ストップ＆フリーズ Sutoppu & Furīzu?) are robotic-like twin commanders of Dys Dark, they serve as Close's underling. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:15 *Gender:Female *Eyes Colors:None *Hair Colors:None *Homeland:Dys Dark *First Appearance:Episode 31 *Theme Color:Green, White (Stop), Yellow (Freeze) *Voice Actor:Shiori Izawa (Stop), Miyako Itō (Freeze) History First Attack They were born from seeds that Close had planted. He had the two target Hanae, who had just decided on her dream of becoming a flower coordinator. They locked her dream away and created a flower Zetsuborg. The Cures defeated the Zetsuborg, but the two of them, along with Close, tell them that the despair will soon grow and keep growing. Final Battle When they approach the Cures they try to stop them but was intervened by Kanata and Shamour so the Cures can reach Dyspear. They appear before the Cures and transform into a thorn to support Dyspear. After her defeat, they assume their new form to attack Cure Flora, after Close is defeated, he leave along with Stop and Freeze. Appearance They wear long sleeve tops with white, turquoise, and black portions. Stop's long sleeve top ends as a dress at the bottom, while Freeze's top is just a shirt, and she wears white short shorts beneath them. Both twins have metallic heads and faces; Stop has a silver head, a golden face, and long bunny ears, while Freeze has a golden head, a silver face, and short, round mouse ears. Their legs are of the same coloration as their own faces. Both wear high heels and gloves as well. In episode 49, they achieve their monstrous forms like Close, Shut, and Lock did. In this form they appear as very tall, giant masses of twisted thorns in their respective colors. Within the thorns are glowing green eyes as well as a large mouth of sharp teeth. In episode 50, their final forms resemble long snakes with armor on their heads similar to their helmets and glowing green eyes. Personality They have a cute voice and always take order from Close whenever he request them to do. They keep saying the dream won't stop and frozen and they'll get despaired. The both of them are very serious and robot-like and never fool around when it comes to fulfilling Dyspear's commands. Powers Like the Three Musketeers, they can trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desperation to create Zetsuborgs by saying "Stop! Freeze! Your Dream!". Trivia *Freeze's name is similar to that of Freezen, a villain from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, who coincidentally also works as a team with his brother Frozen. *Their names are referring to something that cease something. *They are the forth female villain to appear in late of the series, following Hadenya, Northa and Madam Momere. *They, along with Close are the third villain who did not killed by the Cures and merges with the main villain, following Baldez and Joker. *Stop shares her voice actress with Eri from Hugtto! Pretty Cure. Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Final Antagonist Category:Dys Dark